Yuo Nakagawa
Yuo Nakagawa '''is a Konohagakure shinobi, whose also a member of '''Team Iyo, alongside with Nagi Hyuga and Domeki Ichihara Background Yuo was born as a part of the Nakagawa clan. The youngest son of Guro '''and '''Aya, and the younger brother of Miyako. He doesnt seem to have a harsh childhood, the only thing he hated in his past is that his elder sister is always bragging about ehr being better than him and is always teasing him a weakling. Yuo wishes to get stronger in order to overcome his self-absorbed sister When he enrolled in the academy. he became best friends with Domeki Ichihara. Unfortunetly, their brotherly-like bond was torn apart after the two fell in love with the same girl, which is their teammate,Nagi Hyuga. He and Domeki became chunins in Part 2 and their friendship slowy restores.When he confessed his true feelings to Nagi, he was quickly rejected (though Domeki was too). But the trio remained as close friends Personality Yuo's personality is similar o Naruto. he is hyperactive, enthusiastic, and overly-playful. He was the one who created a "cooler" team name for the squad," The Elite Three", the teams cheer and pose, and their titles. calling Nagi "The White Hawkeye" due to her byakugan, and Domeki "The Ice Wizard" because of his Ice release.and himself "The Mind Teaser" '''due to his telekenetic abilities Accourding to Iyo , he is an "expert" in adding "fun" to any situation. Despite having child-like habits, he also knows when to act serious, especially when it comes to the safety of his comrades. When being teased by his sister and the times when he and Domeki became rivals, he easilly losses his temper. Appearance his hair is tied into a pineapple top like Shikamaru, with shaggy bangs. his eyes have a pale yellow color, he wears a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt. his forehead protector has a red band and wears it around his waist like a belt, has plain white pants and dark blue shinobi sandals. His clothing in Part 2 is similar to Neji's. His flowy shirt and pants were matching plain red and has a blue skirt like bottoms. he now wears his forehead protector as a sash and still has the same shinobi sandals. Abilities Telekenesis He has his clans signature ability to use his mind to move or control anything except living organisms. Telepathy powers He can call out with others through his mind, making him as his teams source of communication. Taijutsu Specialist he is also talented in hand-to-hand combat, he knows many combos and arial attacks.he uses his chakra to enhance his speed and strenght. Status Trivia *His favorite food are all kinds of nuts while he dislikes sour plums *His hobbies are sparring with Domeki *He wishes to fight '''Domeki Ichihara in an all-out battle and his sister, Miyako Nakagawa **He has completed a total of 50 missions **'D RANKS- '''10 **'C RANKS- '12 **'B RANKS- '17 **'A RANKS- '11 **'S RANKS- '''0 Category:DRAFT